Призрак коммунизма
by Alena Emris
Summary: Джедаи не разрешают Оби-Вану взять Энакина в ученики, и рыцарь пытается выполнить обещание по-другому. Сможет ли он быть счастлив, или ему придется связать свою жизнь с нелюбимой женщиной? Какое будущее ждет галактику? Стеб, переходящий местами в пародию.


Название: Призрак коммунизма  
Автор: Эмрис  
Бета: Tessa  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: стеб, местами переходящий в пародию, АУ, любовный роман  
Тип: гет  
Герои и пейринги: Оби-Ван Кеноби/Сири Тачи, Энакин Скайуокер/ Падме Амидала, Квай-Гон Джинн  
Дисклеймер: герои принадлежат не мне, да пребудет с ними Сила!

Написано в декабре 2007 г. на фикатон по заявке Russian: «Оби-Ван/Сири, Оби-Ван/Падме - юмор с элементами стеба, только гет, приключения, можно немножко философии, размышление героев о путях познания Силы».  
Примечание автора: вышел полнейший стеб с элементами юмора. Философии не немножко, да и путей Силы предостаточно.

– Твоим учеником не будет Скайуокер, – изрек мастер-джедай Йода, проницательно взирая на Оби-Вана Кеноби.  
– А чьим он будет учеником? – с остатками надежды спросил новоиспеченный рыцарь.  
– Ничьим, – Йода гордо вскинул голову. – Отправится домой на Татуин он или курсантом пойдет в военную школу!  
Оби-Ван совсем приуныл. Что сказал бы Квай-Гон, увидев Энакина в курсантской форме? Таким можно носить погоны только особого, джедайского образца. А ради пользы всех разумных существ лучше не носить вовсе.  
Кеноби опустил очи доле, вешая на лицо маску святой невинности.  
Теперь придется бежать и снимать средства с кредитки Квай-Гона, пока про них не вспомнили. Иначе не то что на джедайские погоны – на штаны не хватит. Ну какой из Энакина выйдет джедай без штанов? Нет, лучше даже не представлять.  
Уши Йоды как-то подозрительно зашевелились, и Кеноби поспешил откланяться.  
В ближайшем банке героя Набу обслужили без очереди, но кредитов больше положенного не дали. Вертя в последний раз падаванскую косичку, Оби-Ван с грустью размышлял о том, что героизм, по всей видимости, – вещь самоценная, и платы за него не полагается. А посему что-то не так было с общественной системой, весьма и весьма не так.

Этим же вечером бывший падаван расстался со своей косичкой, триумфально упавшей к босым ногам мастера Йоды.  
Постригли все-таки в рыцари, надо же. И хорошо – чем выше ранг в организации, тем приятнее из нее уходить по собственному желанию.  
Главное, не ногами вперед.  
Глядя на похоронный костер учителя, Оби-Ван только было задумался о бренности бытия и вечности Силы, как его мысли прервал Энакин:  
– А что будет со мной?  
Кеноби наградил мальчика учительским взглядом и промолвил:  
– Зри в корень, Эни. Не с тобой, а с нами. Что является куда более системообразующим вопросом.  
– И что будет с нами? – быстро исправился падаван.  
– Да ничего уже с нами не будет. Даже умереть, и то не получится, – раздался саркастический голос.  
Оби-Ван медленно обернулся. Затем быстро отвернул голову и уставился на обгоревшую пятку трупа, которую жадно облизывали языки пламени. И опять взглянул через плечо.  
– Энакин, ты это тоже видишь? – прошептал он.  
– Вижу что?  
– Не что, а кого, – Кеноби чуть было не забыл про учительский тон, но вовремя спохватился.  
И медленно указал за спину. Падаван повторил движение головы новообретенного наставника.  
– Угу. Головидение?  
– Нет, голозрение. Видишь всю подноготную, – насмешливо поправил все тот же до боли знакомый голос. – Пойдем со мной. Что за привычка таращиться на трупы?  
– Это еще ничего, учитель, – машинально отозвался Кеноби, приходя в себя от потрясения. – Вот если бы вас канонизировали, как на той планете, как ее…  
– Ты всегда был добродушным малым, Оби-Ван, – искренне поблагодарил Квай-Гон. – Мне повторить приглашение три раза, как в классике?  
Очевидно, ни Кеноби, ни Скайуокер не имели уважения к такого рода классике, потому что оба без лишних вопросов, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, улизнули с церемонии.  
– Квай-Гон, это что же получается? Вас даже там не приняли? – скептически поинтересовался Оби-Ван, когда вся троица оказалась среди цветущей набуанской природы.  
Джинн просиял серебристо-белым спектром. И мастерски ушел от ответа:  
– Не волнуйся, Оби-Ван, кроме вас, меня никто не видит. Главное, не требуется выделять кредиты на мое содержание.  
– А наоборот? – хмыкнул Кеноби.  
– Ну, – протянул дух, – откуда в мире Силы кредиты? С ней не поторгуешься! – И наградив бывшего ученика пронзительным взглядом, прибавил: – Считай банковскую карточку, которую ты очень вовремя стянул, прощальным подарком своего учителя.  
Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я хорошо тебя выучил, юный рыцарь. Ты все сделал правильно. Только жаль, что свой первый урок математики, в банке, мальчик уже пропустил.  
– А чем я буду ребенка кормить?– повел плечами названный рыцарь. – Иначе он ничему не научится! Я уже проверил, это природное дарование регулярно в двух словах три ошибки делает. Поистине талант.  
– Правописанию сам научится. Как только постигнет междисциплинарные премудрости…  
Кеноби закатил глаза. Энакин шмыгнул носом и продолжил таращиться на светящегося призрака.  
– Быть может, мне лучше вернуть вам обещание, учитель? – нарушил тишину Оби-Ван. – Там, конечно хватит на первое время. А потом? Уж не думаете ли вы, что джедаи, даже бывшие, должны впрягаться в наемный труд?  
Очевидно, довод был убийственен, потому что призрак задумчиво почесал бороду.  
– А может быть… – начал он, но ученик быстро перебил:  
– Не стоит. Очень скоро от Энакина будут шарахаться на всех соревнованиях!  
– А если…  
– Тогда в игорных домах станут шарахаться от меня. Да еще придется скрываться от охотников за головами. С ребенком-то на руках! Я уже молчу о том, что это не слишком красиво. Марает честь, знаете ли, – с разумной долей пафоса провозгласил Кеноби. – А она отстирывается только кровью, как говорили древние джедаи! Где столько крови брать будем?  
Теперь оба рыцаря чесали в затылках.  
– На что жить порядочному человеку, это всегда был больной вопрос, – задумчиво произнес Квай-Гон. – А в зависимости от уровня субъекта, он трансформировался в варианты: «как жить?», «для чего жить?» и «зачем?».  
– И «с кем?», – подхватил Энакин.  
Джедаи обернулись к мальчику.  
– С кем, говоришь? – пробормотал призрак. – Гениально!  
На лице Кеноби появилось опасливое выражение.  
– Недаром тебя Сила породила, соображаешь, – одобрительно продолжил Джинн, по старой привычке пытаясь похлопать Энакина по плечу.  
– А вы, правда, не умерли? – поинтересовался тот, уже вполне освоившись с новым внешним видом джедая.  
– О да, – хмуро подтвердил Квай-Гон. – У Живой Силы, как и у безусловной любви, есть свои недостатки: неумираемость и незабываемость.  
– Любить вы мастер, – заметил Оби-Ван, глядя в том же направлении, что и учитель.  
– Ты тоже скоро станешь, – пообещал Джинн.  
Оби-Ван судорожно прислушался к себе в поисках нехорошего предчувствия.  
Между тем из строения начали появляться участники похоронной церемонии. Квай-Гон уставился на Падме Амидалу.  
– Это, надеюсь, не то, о чем я подумал? – пробормотал Кеноби, косясь на Джинна.  
Призрак кашлянул.  
– Мысли о женитьбе пугают многих юношей, Оби-Ван, – отеческим тоном начал он. – Но матримониальные отношения воспитывают ответственность.  
Лучше бы это он погиб вместо Квай-Гона.  
– Но королева еще маленькая!  
– Насколько я помню курс по физиологии гуманоидов, девушки вступают в пубертатный период где-то в двенадцать лет. И никто не велит тебе жениться прямо сейчас. За несколько лет подрастет и…  
Оби-Ван даже представлять не хотел, что скрывалось за этим «и».  
– Но…  
– Зато должность мужа королевы куда выгоднее любой другой.  
Кеноби тяжелым взглядом осмотрел размалеванную девушку, беседующую с канцлером Палпатином.  
– Но я люблю блондинок!  
– Перекрасишь.  
– Вы издеваетесь надо мною, учитель?  
– Это не я, это Сила, – честно признался Квай-Гон. – Энакину быть избранным, а тебе – влюбленным.  
– Ну спасибо! Влюбиться из чувства долга даже Йода не сможет!  
Вот только влюбленного Йоды нам и не хватало…  
– А разве не она должна сначала влюбиться? – встрял в разговор Энакин.  
Джинн посмотрел на него с улыбкой, Кеноби – с ужасом.  
– Конечно, она! – согласился Квай-Гон. – Вот этим вы и займетесь. Найдите материал в королевской библиотеке, как надо соблазнять девушек. А я пока навещу старых знакомых.  
Не попрощавшись, он растворился в воздухе.  
Оби-Ван и Энакин обменялись озадаченными взглядами.  
– Почему долг – это то, что всегда неприятно? – проронил Кеноби.  
– Не горюйте, учитель, – подбодрил его падаван. – Давайте съедим по мороженому, отоспимся и завтра – в библиотеку.  
– Только после того, как ты сделаешь задания по бейсику и культурологии, – строго сказал рыцарь.

Мальчик задания кое-как, но выполнил. Оби-Ван даже слегка пожалел об этом, потому что все-таки им пришлось обследовать библиотеку на предмет пособий по…  
Недаром искусство соблазнения называлось искусством. Но Кеноби весьма удивился, обнаружив, что оно недалеко ушло от дипломатии.  
Возможно, все было не так уж плохо?  
Сила предательски молчала на предмет предчувствий.  
– Нет, учитель, переходить на «ты» с Падме еще рано. Ну на кого вы похожи в этом джедайском балахоне?  
– Дай подумать. На джедая!  
– А должны – на героя-любовника!  
Оби-Ван осмотрел мордашку Энакина, пытаясь выявить насмешку. Обнаружив в глазах абсолютную честность, вздохнул и покивал.  
И когда это тот успел выклянчить пятое пирожное?  
По всей видимости, небо было недостаточно голубым, а панорамы древнего города оказались не столь величественными, чтобы примирить рыцаря с судьбой, которую упорно навязывала пресловутая Живая Сила. Кто бы мог подумать, что ее воля опустится до похода по магазинам! Торговые лавки Тида редко видели джедаев, даже бывших.  
– Лучше исполнять свой долг плохо, чем чужой – хорошо. Правильно сказали, – бормотал Кеноби, глядя в большое зеркало. – Набуанское пугало у нас Джа-Джа Бинкс, а я – джедай!  
На него смотрел красивый молодой человек, почти незнакомый. Черные брюки при движении выгодно подчеркивали мужские достоинства. Короткая белая туника с глубоким вырезом приоткрывала мускулистую грудь.  
– То, что надо! – одобрил Энакин. – Я видел таких щеголей возле самых крутых клубов Мос-Айсли!  
– В этих штанах неудобно двигаться. А вырез на груди дает прекрасную мишень для стрельбы из бластера, – проворчал Кеноби.  
– И для купидона, – игриво прибавила молоденькая продавщица.  
Оби-Ван бросил на нее убийственный взгляд, от которого та замолкла и даже перестала строить глазки. Но тем не менее продолжила подсовывать все более и более вызывающую одежду. Испугавшись, что скоро она дойдет до моделей, годных лишь для танцоров в ночных клубах, Оби-Ван мрачно решил:  
– Мы это берем.

Квай-Гон так и не явился, и Кеноби, опасаясь, что против того применили изощренную технику изгнания духов, сам отправился во дворец на встречу с королевой.  
Падме Амидала, казалось, была согласна с продавщицей. По крайней мере, она все время окидывала джедая удивленными взглядами с головы до пят. Тот даже на миг усомнился, а нет ли глубокого выреза еще и где-нибудь на штанине.  
– Я хотел бы устроить Энакина в школу, – между тем говорил Кеноби, очаровательно улыбаясь. – Джедай-одиночка не в состоянии преподать полный курс младшей подготовки. Мне и так придется учить падавана сверх обычной школьной программы.  
– Для героев Набу все самое лучшее! – заверила его королева. – Я лично буду помогать Эни по самым сложным предметам.  
– Благодарю, – Оби-Ван галантно поклонился.  
– Спасибо, Падме! – воскликнул довольный падаван. – А я для тебя соберу дройда-переговорщика!  
– Дройда-переговорщика? – заинтересовалась Амидала. – И что он будет делать?  
– Дипломатические функции, – с важным видом пояснил Энакин. – Улыбаться, врать и заключать соглашения!  
– Быть может, ты лучше сделаешь дройдов-политиков? – ехидно предложил Кеноби. – Которые с первого раза запомнят законы!  
В этот момент к ним подошла Сабе с подносом напитков и сладостей.  
– Мастер Кеноби, отлично выглядите! – между делом бросила она.  
Поднос неожиданно вылетел из рук служанки и, описав фантастическую траекторию, приземлился на ее напомаженную голову. Не успел Оби-Ван и глазом моргнуть, как графин с напитком опрокинулся на платье Амидалы. И лишь Энакин умудрился поймать большую красную мармеладину, наполненную кремом.  
Которую сразу же протянул королеве.  
– Вот, Падме, если хочешь, осталось.  
Оби-Ван оторопело смотрел на результаты чьих-то таинственных проделок, пока сконфуженные жертвы поспешно не откланялись.  
– Энакин, Квай-Гон учил тебя форс-пушу? – наконец тихо выдавил джедай.  
– Чему-чему? – озадаченно переспросил падаван, облизывая спасенное угощение.  
В летающие сами по себе подносы Кеноби давно не верил, как и в скатерти-самобранки. Что же произошло? Призрак забрака-сита?

– Не думаю, что это ситы, – проговорил Квай-Гон, сложив на груди руки и вися под потолком. – Как-то мелковато для них будет.  
– Ну-у, возможно, он еще не освоился с призрачным телом, тренируется, – иронично предположил Оби-Ван. – Сходить к шахте, послушать, не воет ли там его неугомонный дух?  
– Сомневаюсь, что он достиг такого могущества, как его древние коллеги.  
– Понятно, – передернул плечами Кеноби. – Бодливым ситам не хватает кальция.  
– Скорее, все же калия.  
– Это почему? – уточнил Энакин.  
– Сердечная недостаточность. Поголовно.  
Квай-Гон опустился на пол и уселся на диван рядом с учеником и его падаваном. Энакин теребил в руке косичку и поедал фруктовые пастилки.  
Хорошие апартаменты рядом с дворцом Кеноби тоже приобрел по протекции Амидалы. Удобная женщина, что ни говори. Другими словами – подстава для джедая. Вот уж что-что, а подставы Оби-Ван чувствовал нутром без всякой Силы и всегда старался обходить.  
– Как прошло ваше путешествие? – поинтересовался он у Джинна, отгоняя назойливые мысли.  
– Отлично. Удалось убедить практически всех.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Вам достаточно явиться ночью, и убеждение гарантировано.  
– Один деятель заплатил должок, – довольно поделился Квай-Гон.  
– Долг жизни? – вскинул брови Кеноби, пытаясь представить сцену в покоях у злосчастного мафиози. Или политика. Впрочем, неважно.  
– Вроде того. Так что готовься, Оби-Ван, осваивать экспериментальный корабль, недавно сошедший с «Верфей Куата»!  
– Я тоже хочу! – воскликнул Энакин, чуть не подавившись пастилкой.  
– Запросто, – с учительским видом пообещал Кеноби. – Как только принесешь домой хорошую отметку по литературе!

– Очень мило с вашей стороны, Падме, прийти проводить меня, – улыбался Оби-Ван, не отпуская руку Амидалы. – Энакин считает вас чуть ли не членом семьи.  
Падаван подбодрил его тычком в бок.  
– Возможно, нам стоит перейти на «ты»?  
Королева засмеялась и нежно потрепала мальчика по стриженой макушке.  
– Я присмотрю за ним, не волнуйся, Оби-Ван. Очень часто родственные связи создаются в те моменты, когда этого меньше всего ждешь.  
– Недаром Сила женского рода, Падме, – философски изрек Кеноби. – Никогда не знаешь, что от нее ожидать!  
В челноке вдруг что-то фыркнуло, заворчало. Повалил густой дым, вместе с выхлопом гари окутавший новоиспеченное «семейство».  
Почувствовав удар по щеке, Кеноби выхватил световой меч. Повинуясь импульсу Силы, джедай кинулся вдоль корабля. Но было поздно. Где-то вдали мелькнула фигура, закутанная в черный плащ, и взвизгнул мотор скуттера.  
Кеноби застыл на месте. Неужели ситы? Но почему же тогда в Силе столь знакомое ощущение?  
Так вот что называется дурной привычкой – это когда присутствие ситов становится обыденностью!  
Растрепанная Амидала, чью прическу безжалостно испортил пар, откашливалась вместе с Энакином.  
– Падаван, ты тоже присмотри за королевой, – наказал Кеноби, оглядывая чумазую компанию. – Не волнуйся, Падме, мы выясним, что стоит за этой серией нелепых совпадений.  
– А ситы бывают женского пола? – сглотнув, спросила Амидала.  
– Не знаю, – опешил Оби-Ван. – Не слышал про ситов-феминисток с тех пор, как Дарт Бейн ввел свой закон.  
Джедай поцеловал королевскую ладонь, выбирая место, меньше всего замаранное гарью – испачкаться всегда можно успеть, – и, отвесив низкий поклон, скрылся в челноке.

Квай-Гон восседал за столиком в корабельном салоне и сам с собой играл в дежарик, управляя фигурами с помощью голосовых команд.  
Оби-Ван уселся рядом на роскошный диван.  
– Учитель, а вдруг это не ситы, а джедаи?  
– Что, все так плохо?  
– Уже пять странных случаев! И стоит мне подойти к Падме ближе, чем на сотню шагов, как кто-то начинает маячить рядом!  
– На Йоду не похоже.  
– Да кто бы это ни был, хоть Йода, хоть Мейс Винду! Как вы представляете мой брак? Делить постель втроем я не согласен. Даже ради Живой Силы!  
– Разведка джедаев так отвратительно работает? – фыркнул Квай-Гон. – Нет, мой дорогой ученик. Тут нечто большее.  
– Только гангстерами меня пугать не надо. Ситами мы уже пуганы. Или вы успели задолжать всем крупным мафиози галактики?  
– Это они мне успели, – уверил его призрак. – Для джедаев куда страшнее именно джедаи.  
– Охотно верю. Достаточно вспомнить моего падавана, – искренне согласился Оби-Ван.  
– Всегда найдется тот, кто ведет себя хуже! – поддразнил Квай-Гон. – А страх перед неизбежным – удел глупцов.  
– И что же вы предлагаете, учитель?  
Призрак улыбнулся, переливаясь оттенками серебра.

Обнимать Падме, даже по-дружески, оказалось еще большей подставой. Все равно что проникать лазутчиком в банду галактических пиратов. Вот ведь, Квай-Гон, нет, чтобы самому жениться! Мучайся теперь, не просто соблазняя девицу, а еще отлавливая на живца засланца Совета. Оставалось надеяться, что злоумышленник проявит себя раньше, чем придется целовать несчастную королеву. И к ситам все архетипы!  
– Спасибо, Оби-Ван, – широко улыбнулась Амидала. – Не будь тебя, гунганы бы так и не додумались до своей луны.  
– Всегда готов достать луну с неба, – провозгласил Кеноби и утешил: – Ничего, скоро Энакин соберет своего переговорщика... Еще не все помойки облазил.  
– Да, Падме, там осталось найти усилитель частот! – с энтузиазмом подтвердил падаван.  
В этот момент в Силе почувствовалось легкое колебание, и рыцарь подался к королеве. Один, два, да не хочу я ее целовать, три…  
Оби-Ван сделал сальто и приземлился возле мраморной колонны. Меч голубым пламенем вспыхнул в воздухе. Форс-пуш! И еще прыжок.  
Лежать на женском теле оказалось на удивление приятно.  
Откидывая капюшон с головы лазутчика, Кеноби уже знал, что увидит сердитые голубые глаза.  
– И кто же этот джедайский выползень? – с интересом вопросил Квай-Гон, проявляясь в воздухе.  
– Не выползень, а Увалень! Оби-Ван, вот теперь я точно знаю, почему тебя так прозвали! – проворчала Сири Тачи, пытаясь отодвинуться от гудящего лезвия, приставленного к горлу. – Немедленно слезь с меня!  
– Ты и вправду этого хочешь? – проникновенно осведомился Кеноби, но меч все-таки убрал.  
– Умный ход Йоды, – заметил Квай-Гон, пролетая над парочкой. – Пользуясь мужской слабостью, заслать лазутчицу в наши ряды!  
– Вы думаете, Йода в курсе мужских слабостей? – хмыкнул Оби-Ван, не отводя счастливого взгляда от своей... – В одном вы были правы, учитель, влюбленным мне точно быть придется, иначе Сири меня убьет.  
– Если ты не убьешь меня раньше. Слезь же наконец!  
– Советую вам самому изучить набуанскую библиотеку, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Кеноби. – Лояльность женщины завоевывается в бою.  
Он прижал руки Сири к полу и, подавшись к ней еще сильнее, захватил ее губы в страстном поцелуе.  
– Постой, мы так не договаривались! – укоризненно покачал головой Квай-Гон. – А кто на Падме жениться будет?  
Пара джедаев оторвалась друг от друга. Все трое обернулись к Энакину, который что-то шептал на ухо смущенной Амидалы.  
– Он! – вытянув руки, дружно изрекли Оби-Ван и Сири.  
Квай-Гон почесал бороду.  
– Тогда вам придется оформить над ним опекунство. Мне как духу документы не положены!  
– На тебе печать Силы, Квай-Гон, большего и не требуется, – все еще лежа на девушке, промурлыкал Кеноби.  
– И что, будем жить одной большой семьей? – скептически спросила его подруга.  
– Не просто семьей. Мы откроем на Набу «Школу джедаев», – обрадовал ее Квай-Гон. – Создадим свои независимые структуры по всей галактике.  
В этот миг к ним подскочил Энакин, потянув за собой Амидалу.  
– Мы станем пиратами, бороздящими просторы космоса? – жизнерадостно воскликнул он.  
– Не знаю насчет космоса, а вот просторы учебников тебе точно бороздить придется, – Оби-Ван строго вернул его с небес на землю.  
– Значит, мафией? – не унимался падаван.  
– Не мафией, а свободными людьми, – заявил Квай-Гон, облетая дворцовый зал и поднимаясь вверх к огромной люстре. – Да, друзья мои. Мы создадим первую Всегалактическую джедайскую коммуну!  
– Имени Живой Силы! – подхватил Кеноби.  
– А как же Республика, Торговая Федерация, преступные элементы? – ахнула королева.  
– Подождем, когда они друг друга перебьют, и тогда…  
– Добьем победителей? – предложил Энакин.  
– Представим альтернативный вариант развития, – поправил Джинн.  
Оби-Ван наконец поднялся на ноги, держа Сири за руку.  
– Мне вспомнился один старый текст, – сообщил он, с ухмылкой глядя на учителя. – Что-то вроде, «призрак бродит по планетам, призрак»… чего-то там. Кажется, это было древнее пророчество!  
– Пророчество? – довольно вскинул брови Квай-Гон, подлетая к творцам нового общества. – Вот и чудесно. Найти и отправить Йоде! Пусть старичок порадуется.  
Призрак вновь взмыл вверх и начал медленно таять.  
– Учитель, вы куда? – остановил его Кеноби.  
– Там же сказано: бродить по планетам, – хитро подмигнул Квай-Гон. – Я скоро вернусь!  
Ярко сверкнув, он растворился в воздухе. 


End file.
